


Kris really needs to change his notification settings

by LimaBeanie



Series: This Was Not Supposed To Happen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Solo artist Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: It isn’t a secret that Suho, famous Korean solo artist is not very fond of Kris Wu, even though they’ve never really met. Kris is not phased though, in fact he finds it funny more than anything. So when Kris’ phone blows up with fans tagging him in a Suho livestream he watches amused wondering what the fellow artist has to say about him this time. Needless to say it was not what he was expecting.Edited 09 July 2020
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: This Was Not Supposed To Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767079
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	Kris really needs to change his notification settings

**Author's Note:**

> There’s two words of Korean near the end which I translated in the end notes. My Korean is rudimentary at best so if I messed up please let me know.

Kris’ mentions had been blowing up all morning... more so than usual at least. He really needed to get around to changing his notification settings one of these days. Definitely before his break is over, and he has more to do all day than check his socials. Putting his dishes from breakfast in the sink, Kris finally gives his phone some attention.

> OMG! @KrisWu #KrisWu #Galaxy
> 
> @KrisWu Have you seen this?  
>   
> Hdbdvdhsvsbsandbjxq @KrisWu
> 
> I NEED @KrisWu reaction to this!!
> 
> Hahahahaha I KNEW it @KrisWu

Most of his mentions are in the comments of a Suho Livestream. Kris snorts. _Typical_. The fellow musician has had it out for Kris for the longest time. To be fair, he understands why Suho dislikes him. He knows how he can come off to people who aren’t in his very limited inner circle. Few people are allowed to look past the Kris Wu persona and see Yifan.

Sometimes his fans have caught him with his guard down. When he sees his fans telling him how much they love his genuine smiles - not his well rehearsed tv smiles - the rare moments when he’s completely defenceless, and Yifan briefly comes out to greet the public, that’s when he feels the most loved.  
That’s why he’s never been bothered whenever Suho’s dislike for him comes up. Suho can hate Kris all he wants. He knows that if Suho met Yifan then he would find out just how lovable he is. And to be fair, Suho doesn’t really bring up Kris all that often. In fact, the only reason this has become such a thing is because of his defence squad, his fans.

  
Feeling like a good laugh, Kris decides to watch the live as he settles down on his couch. “Wonder what he said this time.” The original live wasn’t saved but it’s 2020, and the internet is forever, so it’s not a problem. It doesn’t take long to find it, especially with so many of his fans still tagging him. He really needs to change his notification settings. Before the end of the year for sure.

Everything seems normal for the first half of the live. Suho talks about his new album and his upcoming tour. Standard promo stuff before getting in the Q+A portion of the live. This is probably what he’s waiting for, Kris guesses. One of their mutual fans would ask Suho why he doesn’t like Kris, desperately trying to get their two faves to like each other. And it’s sweet in a way, even though it’s far from the first time this has happened.

But it doesn’t happen like Kris thought it would. Far from it. It was early on in the Q+A section when it happened. When Suho was getting the basic questions out of the way, like

> ‘what’s your favourite song on the new album’
> 
>   
> ‘Can you give us a spoiler please?’
> 
>   
> ‘would you date a fan?’
> 
>   
> ‘Oppa! Please Marry me!’

The standard stuff.  
“Are there any famous people who are your ideal type?” Suho reads before pausing to give it some thought, making Kris raise an eyebrow in suspicion. _‘Have you really never had to answer this question? As long as you have been in the business?’_ Kris wonders to himself, but let’s it go. It’s not that deep.

  
“Hmm. Well my ideal type would be someone sweet and sentimental but also really soulful you know? I also really like it when they try to act cool but fail because they’re a total dork. Someone who is not afraid to be themselves. Someone who is tall and dresses well.”  
Kris smirks to himself the more Suho goes on and basically describes him. Not Kris Wu, but Yifan, although he doubts that Suho or his fans would be able to make the connection. Yifan doesn’t make public appearances too often.

“Yeah so I guess the famous person closest to my ideal type would be...” and that’s when it happens. Kris’ eyes widen when Suho let’s out a deep annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes, because he _knows_ that sigh. That’s a sigh reserved for when someone you don’t like so much as breathes.

“No way.” Kris says out loud in disbelief. This can’t be why his phone was blowing up could it? Kris sits up straight and waits for Suho’s next words with baited breath. “Kris Wu.” Suho grudgingly admits after a pause that seemed to last an eternity. The comments on screen explode as they start appearing too fast for Suho to read. Suho is quick to explain why he doesn’t like Kris and what puts him off about him, but Kris is no longer listening. He’s too busy trying to organise his thoughts.

1\. Suho likes boys.  
This is _big_ news. Or, at least it is to him. Kris doesn’t know if Suho has mentioned it before because, he does have a life outside their one sided beef. Judging from the few comments he catches as they whizz by, Kris is the only one who didn’t know. Or maybe 2020 is the year where coming out is no longer that deep, though he doubts it.

2\. Suho apparently follows him enough to have gotten familiar with his true self.  
Pretty familiar, by the looks of it. Especially if Suho was able to make the connection so quickly.

Kris smirks as he focuses back onto Suho. Suho has moved onto the next question and looks composed for the most part. Like he didn’t just admit that Kris is his ideal type to the whole world. But Kris can’t help but notice that the tips of Suho’s ears are still red. _‘Cute.’_

After Kris is done watching he immediately opens up twitter and goes to Suho’s profile to follow him, only to see that Suho follows him. Yifan holds back a laugh at not having put two and two together sooner as he hits follow. He starts a new tweet for the first time in a few months. He types out the tweet and hits send without any hesitation, knowing full well that most people will take him a little too seriously. That his publicist will try take his phone away for teasing fellow musicians without even attempting to be discreet, but really how can he resist?

KrisWu: @KimJunCotton 자기야 안녕 😉😘

It didn’t take long after he hit send before his phone started blowing up again. Kris really needed to change his notification settings like yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> Kris’ tweet: “Jagiya Annyeong 😉😘” Roughly translates to Hey Baby. I’m still a beginner in Korean so again if I messed up please me know. 
> 
> Kudos, comment, share and all that good stuff.


End file.
